ketika ayah pulang
by allihyun
Summary: ketika ayah pulang: aku hanya ingin mencuri satu hari dari waktu ayah [canon] [sasuke/sarada/sakura]


**allihyun** presents

**ketika ayah pulang**

.: _aku hanya ingin mencuri satu hari saja dari ayah_ :.

**SasuSaku** Fanfiction

_**Headcanon. Family. Plot hole. Time skip. Chara study (niatnya). Possible OOC. 1**__**st**__** POV**_

**Naruto ( c ) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ketika ayah pulang ( c ) allihyun**

No profit gained from this fanfiction.

.

.

**.ketika ayah pulang.**

Ayah ….

Sosok itu terasa begitu dekat tapi juga jauh di saat bersamaan. Sosok ayah bagiku seperti bayangan, kelihatan tapi tidak tersentuh. Atau mungkin lebih buruk, ayahku tidak pernah _benar-benar _kelihatan. Dia selalu pergi, sebelum aku sempat mengatakan '_Okaeri'._ Dia juga pergi, ketika aku masih terlelap dibalik selimut biru tuaku. Dia pergi, hingga hanya punggungnya lah yang paling sering kulihat.

Dia selalu pergi, lalu pergi, pergi lagi, lagi-lagi pergi … pergi … pergi … hingga yang paling kukenali dari sosok ayah adalah _kepergian_.

Sesekali aku bertanya pada Ibu, "_kenapa Ayah selalu pergi?"_, tapi ibu selalu menjawabnya dengan tepukan halus di kepalaku, matanya akan menyipit dan bibirnya akan tersenyum lebar. Kemudian Ibu akan berkata, _"Ayah pergi untuk berpetualang, sayang. Dia mencari sebuah 'kebenaran' yang nantinya juga akan diwariskan padamu,"_

_-tapi aku tidak ingin kebenaran, aku hanya ingin Ayah-_

Kata-kata itu hanya selalu tertahan di ujung lidahku, kusimpan sebaik-baiknya untuk diriku sendiri. Walaupun aku tidak begitu mengerti _'kebenaran' _seperti apa yang sedang diburu Ayah, tapi aku tahu hal yang dilakukan oleh Ayah pasti sesuatu yang besar (walaupun itu juga menyebalkan). Ayah adalah seorang Uchiha dan Uchiha tidak pernah setengah-setengah dalam melakukan usahanya,begitu kata Ibu.

Aku juga Uchiha, Uchiha Sarada. Aku berbakat, aku cerdas, aku tangkas, aku juga cepat mengerti, jadi seharusnya aku bisa memahami keinginan Ayah dan Ayah bisa memahami keinginanku. Tapi sayangnya tidak. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar ingin memahami Ayah, seperti Ayah yang juga tidak berusaha mengerti aku.

Ayah, kepergian dan petualangan kebenarannya. Itu paduan mengerikan. Siapa juga anak kecil yang butuh memahaminya? _Shaannarooo!_

Kalau saja Ayah mau mendengarkanku sekali saja, benar-benar mendengarkan. Aku hanya ingin mencuri satu hari saja waktu Ayah, khusus untukku. Tidak berlebihan, aku _tidak_ akan meminta Ayah untuk mengajakku jalan-jalan, membelikanku boneka, bermain gelembung sabun, memilihkan kaca mata baru, memasangkan jepit rambut. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak seperti anak-anak lain,_ aku Uchiha_. Aku tidak akan meminta macam-macam hal. Aku cuma ingin ada Ayah bersamaku, mendengarkanku. Tidak masalah kalau Ayah irit bicara, nanti aku yang akan banyak cerita. Tentang apapun. Kalau aku kehabisan bahan pembicaraan aku tinggal menyeret Ibu, Ibu seribu kali lebih cerewet daripada aku dan sangat bisa diandalkan. Atau kalau Ayah bosan aku bisa membujuknya dengan sekantong penuh tomat dari kebun Bibi Ino. Atau kalau tidak, aku bisa meminta Ayah bercerita sedikit-sedikit soal petualangannya. Walaupun kelihatannya hal itu menyebalkan, tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk untuk didengarkan.

Ayah … Ayah … Ayah ….

Sayangnya, hari itu tak kunjung datang. Ayah masih pergi, aku masih belajar menggunakan teknik _shuriken_ yang baru, sendirian.

.

.

Lalu suatu hari aku seperti bermimpi. Seluruh tubuhku terasa kacau, badanku rasanya seperti diredam dalam kubangan es batu, dingin dan menggigil. Namun, di saat bersamaan aku merasa panas yang hebat yang menjalar di bawah kulitku. Aku bisa merasakan bulir-bulir keringatku yang menderas membasahi bajuku, rasanya tidak nyaman. Kalau aku membuka mata, rasanya seluruh ruangan berputar. Kalau aku menutup mata, ada denyutan hebat yang menjalar dari kepalaku turun ke mata. Pusing sekali.

Bahkan, kali ini napasku mulai ikut memendek dan hidungku seperti mengeluarkan uap naga, panas.

_Aku harus bagaimana?_

_Ayah, Ibu, tolong aku!_

Aku takut. Tapi Uchiha tidak kenal takut. Tidak, tidak, aku tidak boleh takut. Sesakit apapun, semengerikan apapun. Uchiha tidak kenal dengan rasa takut. Aku harus kuat. Harus kuat. Kuat. Kuat seperti ibu, seperti Ayah. Aku harus bisa, karena aku anak Ibu dan Ayah.

Ayah … Ayah … Ayah …

"Ssshh … sayang, ada Ayah di sini," Itu suara Ibu.

Sebuah kebohongan, mungkin, walaupun aku tidak mengerti kenapa Ibu harus berbohong. Entahlah, kepalaku terlalu pusing untuk berpikir. Tapi aku tidak akan mudah ditipu begitu saja. Ayah sedang berada di tempat jauh. Mungkin dia sedang bertegur sapa dengan siluman Komodo atau mungkin minum sake bersama Dewi Ular entah dari belahan bumi mana. Yang jelas Ayah tidak ada di sini.

Tapi, tunggu … ada yang mengusap kepalaku. Tangan ini, aku mengenalnya. Ini bukan tangan Ibu. Tangan Ibu lebih kecil, halus namun tetap kuat. Tangan ini mengingatkanku pada usapan halus di rambutku setiap akan tidur di pangkuan ibu, dulu … dulu sekali. Tangan ini begitu besar dan lebar, sentuhannya sedikit kasar. Belum lagi, caranya mengusapku sama seperti Ayah. Ayah selalu mengusapku dengan sangat pelan, sangat hati-hati seolah-olah kalau menekanku sedikit saja aku akan pecah berkeping-keping. Baunya seperti gunung dan hutan, bau petualangan.

_Ayah, kau kah itu?_

"_Tadaima,_"

Sebuah bisikan di telingaku dan kecupan di ujung dahiku. Ini suara Ayah, ini _memang_ Ayah.

_Okaeri, Ayah …_

.

.

Besok paginya aku terbangun dari tidurku dan begitu keluar kamar, aku merasa dilempar lagi ke dunia mimpi. Pintu kamarku menghadap langsung ke ruang keluarga, di sana aku menemukan sosok yang sudah tidak kutemui selama … tujuh bulan? Delapan bulan? Sembilan? Entahlah, aku lupa belum melihat kalender yang kutandai di kamarku. Jangankan kalender, selimutku saja lupa belum kulipat. Yang jelas, di sana ada sosok Ayah yang sedang duduk sambil membaca koran pagi Konoha. Secangkir kopi hitam yang masih beruap tersaji sempurna di hadapannya. Dalam ingatanku tentang Ayah, Ayah selalu menikmati bacaannya terlebih dahulu dengan kaki kanan menyilang di atas kaki kiri. Dia baru akan menyeduh kopinya jika kolom yang dia baca sudah selesai. Cara menyeduh kopinya juga aku hapal, Ayah akan mencium aroma kopinya terlebih dulu baru kemudian diseduh langsung, tanpa ditiup. Ayah tidak pernah meniup makanan dan minuman sekalipun itu panas.

Dan kali ini, sosok Ayah di depanku pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sarada, kau sudah bangun? Cuci muka dulu, sayang!"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara, dari arah dapur. Itu suara Ibu.

_Astaga, jadi ini bukan mimpi?!_

"Sarada, kau mendengar teriakan Ibu, kan?" Kali ini Ayah yang menegurku.

_Astaga, jadi ini benar, ini bukan mimpi? Yang tadi malam benar-benar Ayah yang mengusapku? Yang ada di depanku ini benar-benar Ayah?_

"Ayah?"

"Hn?"

"Ayaaaah!"

_Sarada, Sarada, tahan dirimu! Kau Uchiha! Kau Uchiha! UCHIHA!_

Aku berusaha mengendalikan diriku sendiri tapi syaraf-syaraf di tubuhku ini bandel sekali. Mereka bergerak begitu saja, menghambur ke arah Ayah, memeluknya dengan tanganku yang masih pendek ini dengan sekencang-kencangnya, bahkan aku hampir saja membuatnya hampir tercekik. Tapi Ayah tidak marah, dia tersenyum tipis (_senyum tampan khas Ayah!_) dan balas memelukku. Bahkan Ayah menciumku di kening, hal yang paling aku rindukan dari Ayah.

"Sarada, kenapa berteriak? Ayah kena-OH, Astagaaaa, haha!" Tawa Ibu terdengar tidak lama kemudian.

Rupanya Ibu terburu-buru berlari dari dapur begitu mendengar teriakanku tadi. Kulihat dia masih menggunakan apron kebanggaannya yang ada bekas noda jus tomat di bagian dada. Sampai sekarang aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Ibu masih suka memakai apron kumal itu.

"Sasuke-_kun, _lihat! Sarada begitu kangen padamu!"

"Hn, aku juga." Ayah menggumam sambil sedikit mengacak rambutku.

"Jadi, Ibu, tadi malam aku tidak bermimpi waktu merasa Ayah mengusap kepalaku?"

Ibu terkekeh, memasang pose berkacak pinggang sambil mengacungkan sendok sayur yang masih ada di genggamannya, "Kalau tadi malam kau mimpi berarti sekarang kau juga masih mimpi, Sarada!"

"Kau segera mandi dan bersiap-siap, hari ini Ayah yang mengantarkanmu ke akademi." Ibu berkata seraya berjalan kembali ke dapur, ada sedikit bau gosong tercium dari sana. Tapi, masa bodoh,_ tadi Ibu bilang apa?_

"Ayah yang akan mengantarkanku ke akademi hari ini?"

"Hn,"

"Serius?"

"Kau tidak mau?"

"B-Bukan begitu, aku Cuma … ini 'kan pertama kalinya Ayah mengantarkanku ke akademi! Eh, bukan, sih, yang ke ... ketiga? Kelima?"

"Empat,"

"Ayah menghitungnya?"

Kulihat Ayah mengangguk sambil sekali lagi menyeduh kopi hitamnya. _Astaga, ini ajaib! _Kukira selama ini Ayah tidak pernah peduli pada hal-hal sepele seperti itu.

"Apalagi yang Ayah hitung? Gigiku yang sudah tanggal Ayah ingat tidak berapa?"

Gawat, aku mulai tidak bisa mengontrol nada bicaraku yang terlalu bersemangat. _Tahan sedikit Sarada, tahan! Kau Uchiha! Uchiha!_

"Hn,"

_Oh, Tuhan berkatilah hidup Ayah!_

"Kalau hari pertama aku dapat nilai ujian sempurna di akademi Ayah ingat tidak?"

"Hn,"

"Lalu … lalu, Ayah ingat apa lagi tentang aku?"

Ayah memandangku sejenak sebelum kemudian dia bilang,"Ayah ingat satu menit yang lalu Ibu menyuruhmu untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap, Sarada." Ditambah satu jentikan ringan di keningku.

Sedikit menyebalkan sebenarnya, waktu berhargaku dengan Ayah jadi terpotong karena itu. Tapi biarlah, mungkin nanti ketika perjalanan ke akademi aku bisa lebih banyak lagi menghabiskan waktu bersama Ayah. Aku pastikan kakiku akan berjalan lebih pelan daripada biasanya nanti. Aku akan mengajak Ayah mampir sebentar ke rumah Paman Kiba untuk mengunjungi anak anjing yang kemarin baru lahir. Sekalian mampir ke tempat Bibi Tenten untuk membeli _shuriken_ baru. Ke tempat Bibi Ino sekalian, ke tempat Paman Lee, Kakek Kakashi, Kakek Iruka. Pokoknya, banyak tempat dan banyak hal yang harus kulakukan dengan Ayah.

Hari ini, tidak ada Ayah dengan kepergian dan petualangannya.

"Ayah, boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Hn, apa?"

"Aku ingin mencuri waktu Ayah satu hari ini saja, ya?"

Kulihat Ayah tiba-tiba terbatuk ganjil dengan samar, mungkin dia terkekeh? Tapi aku belum pernah melihat Ayah terkekeh terang-terangan, sih. Beberapa saat kemudian baru Ayah menjawab sambil berdiri dari kursi kebanggaannya,

"Hn, kau cepat mandi, Ayah tunggu di depan,"

Ayah berjalan ke ruang depan, sementara aku (diam-diam) menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak _'yes!'_.

_Terima kasih, Ayah._

.

.

**end.**

Makasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada semua fanart sasusaku happy family yang bertebaran di beranda. Jadi ada ide kilat buat bikin oneshot. Tadinya mau bikin semacam chara study buat karakternya Sarada, tapi karena trivia-nya masih minim banget jadilah semacam ini. Jadi, saya di sini nyoba ngeraba-raba karakter Sarada itu kira-kira kaya apa. Emang sengaja lebih fokus ke hubungan Ayah-anaknya soalnya Sarada kan lagi kangen Bapaknya /BUKAN/ mwahahahaha. Jadi kalo di kepala aku sih, Sarada itu emang rada-rada tsun (samakayauhukbapaknyauhuk) dan somehow dia ngerasa lonely karena jarang bisa ketemu bapaknya, dan kayaknya sih dia bakal punya kecenderungan rada bandel kaya Bolt kalo lagi deket2 sama Sasuke, wkwkwk. Makanya di ending2 saya bikin Sarada rada 'manja' ke Sasuke, tapi masih tsun juga, lel. Kalau menurut kalian gimana?

Ugh, I need more SasuSaku familyyyyy :*

Eniwei, makasih ya sudah mau meluangkan waktu buat ngebaca ini, love you to the moon and back guys :*

**Story only= 1470words**

**091114, hometown**

**allihyun.**


End file.
